


Early Morning

by Shadowstar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstar/pseuds/Shadowstar
Summary: It's Christmas Eve morning and they have a lot to do, but Sam and Bucky take a moment just for themselves.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Sam Wilson Bingo 2020





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to [Rex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandasaurusRex) for being a phenomenal beta; she's the only reason that the past tense is actually, y'know, _past tense_ in this thing 😂
> 
> Fill for the [Sam Wilson 2020 Bingo](https://samwilsonbingo.tumblr.com/); square is HG2 "Christmas Eve". Enjoy 💖

The day started at 6 with a run; the brisk morning had been pleasant for a light jog, the sun bathing the city in gold and reflecting off the frost on cars and house windows. There was a quiet hush to everything, anticipation giving the air an electric edge. It was peaceful, his run that morning; Sam wished every morning were that peaceful. With so few cars, he felt safer getting lost deeper in his music than usual. It made the run feel like it went by faster.

He kept the run short, doing only one single round of the neighborhood. When he turned for home, he felt energized, fully awake, and ready to tackle anything the day might have planned to throw at him. Despite cutting his usual route in half, though, it was still edging towards nine by the time he hopped up the steps of the front porch.

When he slipped inside, the first thing he noticed was the smell of fresh coffee and baking cinnamon rolls. Sweaty and slightly chilled, Sam wandered from the front door to the entrance of the kitchen, brown eyes going soft as he took in his husband standing there in the kitchen. Well, standing was a bit of a misnomer: the man was bobbing his head to soft music playing from the speaker that they'd had installed just for occasions like this.

The best thing in that moment, though, was the beautiful smile on Bucky's face: carefree, genuinely happy, fully caught up in the task of cooking.

Despite the fact that Sam knew he'd have to get showered and changed eventually it was easy enough to slip into the kitchen and right behind his husband. The brunet didn't even startle, though he did chuckle. It had Sam grinning wide, burying his face into Bucky's warm neck, the feeling and sound of that deep rumble vibrating through him and leaving him half-melted like the butter Bucky was using for the frosting.

"Good run?" Bucky guessed, flesh hand moving to cover Sam's against his abdomen. Their fingers tangled against the soft cotton of Bucky's shirt, warm and intimate, even as Bucky continued to methodically stir the liquidy concoction on the stove. A concoction that had Sam curiously peering over Bucky's shoulder, brow furrowed in confusion. Wait, was that actually frosting...?

It didn't matter, honestly; unlike Steve, Bucky could be trusted in their kitchen. He fully expected to be completely and profoundly impressed whenever Bucky was done with their breakfast. The thought had Sam burrowing into his husband.

"Mmhm," Sam hummed into the warm lee of Bucky's neck, pressing a kiss to the soft, delicate skin he found beneath his mouth. The man shivered under Sam's touch, making the sweaty man's grin widen. "Was quiet. Would have been better with company."

"Unlike you and Stevie, I am not going to spend my time running. I get enough exercise keeping you two outta trouble as is, thanks," Bucky grumped without any real heat, and even though he couldn't see it, Sam easily imagined the scowl just the thought of getting up early produced. It was an old, worn ritual at this point, lovingly crafted over time with teasing and bickering. It always led to the same "argument", and inevitably ended in Bucky pressing Sam against the nearest hard, sturdy object and kissing him breathless at the very least

Not gonna happen today, though. Or at least, not in the kitchen; they didn't have the time to clean up properly, again.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam huffed in turn with another chuckle, adding another kiss for good measure. Then, of course, he paused with a mischievous grin that he pressed into the warm skin he had yet to lift his head from. "Y'know, I'm pretty sure no one's supposed to be here for a few hours; wanna join me in the shower?" The tone is inviting, hopeful.

For a moment, it seemed like Bucky might turn him down; despite the offer, Sam is aware of everything that needed to be done. Well, relatively, they'd cleaned, already, and everyone was bringing food anyway, so it wasn't like they had much more to cook. And what did need to be cooked could wait, should wait.

Despite that, though, both of them are nervous as hell. It'll be their first time hosting the Avengers Holiday Gathering of Dubious Tradition. They wanted to impress everyone with the work they'd managed to get done on their house in the eight months they'd been living in it. As a result, they'd both gotten more than a little obsessive with cleaning and presentation, even though they both remembered the absolute disaster Scott and Hope's place had been last year, or the equal mess and scramble that Steve and Tony's place had been the year before that.

Still. Despite Bruce's claim on the title of "Best House" so far, Sam and Bucky wanted to earn their own place as being at least second best.

Despite all of that, though, Sam knew the moment that Bucky agreed without the super soldier having to say a word: Bucky relaxed completely against him, even as he made sure the stove was off. Then, carefully, Bucky turned in the circle of Sam's arms, forcing the shorter man to shift back to make it happen. When Sam caught sight of Bucky's face, he found they were wearing matching heated grins that eagerly widened.

"Alright, babydoll, guess I'm gonna have to remind you all about just how in shape I am."

Somehow, miraculously, when they eventually emerged for breakfast again, the cinnamon rolls were perfectly baked. And as he'd thought, Sam was wholly impressed.


End file.
